


SuperCat Week: The Bet

by supercatandfriends



Series: SuperCat Week: Tropes and Cliches [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Supercat Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5599177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercatandfriends/pseuds/supercatandfriends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short fic written for the prompt "the bet" for SuperCat week.<br/>Established SuperCat</p>
            </blockquote>





	SuperCat Week: The Bet

“That’s absolutely ridiculous. She’ll notice immediately.”

“Fine. Then just tell her you broke it, Kara. This is the closest replacement I could get,” James said, pushing the vase across the desk towards Kara. Sure, it was the same general size and color as the one she had broken, but it wasn’t identical. Cat would notice. Maybe she should just tell her...

“I bet she doesn’t,” Winn said, “I give it a week before she notices.”

“A week? Cat Grant knows what her things look like. The woman is a hawk,” James laughed, “Who do you think we’re talking about?”

“Fine. Why don’t you put your money where your mouth is, pretty boy?” Winn said, pulling a twenty out of his wallet, “Twenty bucks, it’ll take her a week.”

“Deal. I could use twenty bucks.”

“I’m glad you guys are enjoying this,” Kara groaned, rewrapping the vase in newspaper and putting it into her purse, “She’s going to kill me when she finds out…”

 

 

Kara had just managed to pull the new vase out of her bag and place it on the end table beside the couch when she heard keys in the door. Shifting on the couch so that she was as far away from the offending object as possible, she tried to look inconspicuous. Cat walked into her living room, gasping and taking a step backwards when she noticed there was already someone there.

“Dammit, Kara, are you trying to give me a heart attack?” Cat sat her purse on the floor beside the couch, dropping down to sit beside Kara.

“I just… wanted to surprise you,” Kara said, a suspiciously wide smile spreading across her face.

“Consider me sufficiently surprised,” Cat leaned back into the couch, throwing her arm over her face. Kara leaned over and pecked her on the lips. Cat grabbed her arm before she could completely pull away, demanding a real kiss. Kara wasted no time in slipping her arms around Cat’s neck and swinging her leg up to straddle the other woman’s lap.

“A little eager tonight, aren’t you?” Cat laughed as Kara trailed kisses down her neck. She turned her head to the side to give Kara more room. And something caught her eye.

“Kara what the hell happened to my vase?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in more Supercat stuff, you should follow me on tumblr
> 
> supercatandfriends.tumblr.com


End file.
